


The Cost of Failure

by Rainy_Weather



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Dimentio wins AU, Forced Kissing, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Originally a request on quotev but I decided to post it here, Other, Reader Insert, Threats, evil clown becomes god and decides he wants to keep you, gender nuetral reader, he loves you but it’s creepy, might continue or write others if people like it, pretty short, yandere Dimentio, you have a bad time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Weather/pseuds/Rainy_Weather
Summary: In the final battle against the mad jester, you lose. Exhausted and wounded, you think you may be done for. Dimentio, however, has other plans for you.
Relationships: Dimentio/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	The Cost of Failure

You think you might be dying.  
It’s hard to tell. But the fact that you’re on the ground and unable to move can’t be a good thing. At least it doesn’t hurt as much anymore. 

You desperately hope that the other heroes were doing better than you were. He had gotten the heart, and formed that awful… thing. You didn’t last long at all. It was almost like he had targeted you specifically. And once you were down, you were somehow warped… here.

Wherever here was.

It was completely silent. You had hit your head pretty bad, and probably weren’t entirely conscious the whole time, but you couldn’t confirm it. There was nothing here to indicate the passage of time. Everything was an inky black. You couldn’t tell the difference between the floor and the open space around you. It wasn’t dark, though. You could see yourself just fine, curled up on the ground. The cool smooth floor felt nice to your sore body. A small mercy, considering your situation.

You lay there for who knows how long. Minutes, hours… a day, maybe? but eventually, you heard a quiet exclamation of “oh!” From behind you. Despite the softness of his voice, your blood ran cold, and an awful sense of dread made its home in your chest. Dimentio was here. The heroes were not. And that meant… 

He had won.

You wanted to get up, to speak, to do anything at all, but whatever attack you had been hit with left you completely helpless. You were too exhausted to move. In your head, you screamed. What has he done to your friends? To you? How many more people would be hurt once this madman ruled over everything? You heard the faint rustle of fabric as he knelt down behind you. A gloved hand gripped your shoulder and slowly rolled you onto your back. Despite the gentleness of the action, a bolt of pain shot through your body and you weakly cried out.

“Oh dear… I suppose I should apologize, hmm?”

You were struck with panic at the sound of his voice, and confusion once your likely concussed brain actually processed what he had said.

“I shouldn’t have hit you so hard,” he continued to speak, as he slid one hand under your back and the other under your legs. “I’m not used to that much power, you see.” He was pulling you into his lap? You tried to look up at his face, hoping that maybe seeing his expression would explain this. “And you are such a fragile creature,” his face betrayed nothing but a sinister glee. The grin he always wore was wider than ever before, and the intensity of his gaze made your skin crawl. “Against the chaos heart, it would be so easy to destroy you. Like a priceless porcelain doll in the hands of a careless child.” He continued. Normally, you would have something to say back to him. You were fragile? You had fought him before. You had held your own. He had to gain unholy amounts of god-like power before finally putting you down. You had fought every damn step of the way. And now, to be treated as if you were some sort of helpless victim… you were angry. It was wrong. 

But at the same time, that’s what he’d made you, wasn’t it? It was impossible to move on your own. You couldn’t even speak. Full of fear, grief and rage in equal measure, heart beating so hard you felt it would burst out of your chest, and you couldn’t even manage to lift your hand to flip him off. And while yes, that would be incredibly immature of you, at least it would have been something. But you were too weak to even manage that.

You hadn’t even noticed that you had started crying. Silent tears rolling down your face. You only realized when Dimentio began to speak again. “Please, there’s no need for that, my dear.” While one of his hands still supported your back, the other moved to cup your face. His thumb swept across your cheek, wiping your tears away. “Allow me to… care for you.” The gestures and words were so gentle, so horribly sweet. His awful grin and predatory gaze did away with any semblance of comfort that might have been gained from his actions. Still, it was all far too intimate.

What in the hell was going on here?

You started to feel… something. You could breathe easier. You could move your fingers and toes. Feeling gradually came back to your body, and with it, pain. A pathetic whimper escaped you. He shushed you and gripped you tighter. Your ability to move was returning as well, and the pain made you instinctively curl up against his chest. You were being healed.

You coughed,took a few raspy breaths, and decided to try and speak. “What… w-why are-“ you didn’t get to finish, as you started coughing again. Harder this time.

“Do you remember the offer I made you?” Asked the jester, after your coughing had died down. You did. There was the initial attempt to trick the heroes into working for him of course, but that hadn’t worked. His second and last plea was made only to you. You were separated from your friends, and had expected a fight. But nothing happened. He didn’t even try to stop you from leaving when you refused. Just grinned and stared at you as you nervously backed out of the room.

“I… remember…” your voice sounded so small. Whatever healing magic Dimentio was using worked slowly. Probably on purpose. You were pretty sure he could’ve made your recovery instant if he wanted to, but it was clear he got some sort of sick satisfaction from seeing you so vulnerable. “I said n-no.”

“Yes, you did, didn’t you? Not to worry. I don’t blame you for being so… grossly misled.” He began to reposition your body so that you were facing each other, moving your legs so they were on either side of him. “You really thought you could win.” His tone sounded… disbelieving. Amused. Like you just couldn’t understand something incredibly simple. But you did. You knew how difficult it would be, how small of a chance you had against him, but you still thought- hoped- that maybe… well. It didn’t matter anymore, did it?

Your attention snapped back to the masked man when you realized he was embracing you. His hands trapping you against his chest. “It’s alright. You’ll still have a place in my new world.” One of his hands removed itself from your back, coming up to play with your hair. “...Right beside me.” You could practically hear his grin, and your dread grew exponentially. 

“But I… I said n-no…” you gulped. Why did he still want you? “I still don’t want to j-join you.” You wished you didn’t sound so weak.

The madman who held you in his lap let your body lean back a bit, so he could look you in the eyes. A sinister chuckle escaped him. “Ah, Y/N my dear… you didn’t actually think I was giving you a choice, did you? No, no. My offer was simply a formality.” You began to shake as Dimentio moved his face so close to yours that your noses almost touched. “I was going to take you regardless. It’s a shame you chose the hard way.” He pressed his forehead against yours, closing his eyes. Yours were still wide open. You were terrified. “But at least now you know better than to refuse me.”

He was silent for a long moment. You tried to keep your breathing steady as your exhausted mind processed what had been said to you. You didn’t understand. You wanted to shove him off you or yell at him, that he had no right to be holding you like this and what the hell did he even want, but you were still weak and his thinly veiled threat of further injury should you oppose him again kept you still and quiet, eyes wide open and waiting to see what act of forced intimacy he would commit next.

He eventually opened his eyes, leaned back and slowly looked you up and down. His gaze settled on your face again, but more intense than before. Your stomach twisted and your skin crawled. “Ah, you’re trembling like a puppy cowering in fear during a thunderstorm…” he spoke again, gaze never leaving your own. “How terrified you must feel… you know, it’s funny. If it were anyone else, I would find this sort of behavior pathetic.” His calm, soothing voice morphed into a snarl when he said that last word, and the fingers digging into your flesh as he tightened his grip made you whimper. “But when it’s you… well.” He paused, his gaze softening slightly. “When it’s you, it’s adorable.” Your body went rigid as his grin widened. “Do you know what a lovely little thing you are?” Your mind was racing. What? What is this? Why is he saying these things, what did he want, none of this made any damn sense.

You tried to escape his grip, pushing at his chest, trying to stand- it was futile, of course. His hands roughly pushed you against his chest again, arms wrapped tightly around you to keep you there. He adjusted you so your head could rest in the crook of his neck. You were shaking even harder now, the jester’s previous threat echoing inside your head. “I don’t understand,” you said quietly. “What do you want? Why are you h-holding me like this? I don’t- I don’t get it.” Your voice broke and you felt the tears coming again. You felt so horribly weak.

There was another pause. One of his hands moved up to the back of your head, and you flinched when it touched you. Slowly, the man started to comb his fingers through your hair. “Here I was, thinking I’d made my feelings clearer than an unpolluted stream on a sunny day. Though I suppose it’s only natural that you’re confused, considering our history.” You… did not like what he seemed to be implying. But there was no way, right? There was absolutely no way. “The warmth I feel for you… it’s such a nice feeling. Like hot chocolate on a peaceful winter morning… One I don’t think I’ve felt before.” No. This was ridiculous, some sort of joke. He once again tilted your body back so he could look you in the eyes. “The longing, however…” his voice took on a bitter tone. “The need I felt, that wasn’t nearly as nice.” You flinched when he brought his face close to yours once again. “Do you have any idea what you’ve been doing to me?”

You still couldn’t believe any of this. It had never crossed your mind that he could even be capable of feelings like this, let alone for you. You could barely look him in the face when you next spoke. “So this is… I’m here because of some stupid c-crush?” Your mind was reeling.

He… laughed. It started as a chuckle, but grew, like you had said the funniest thing he’d heard in a while. When he stopped, the soft, soothing tone that met your ears only made you feel worse. “My darling y/n… it is so much more than that.” No. No. This couldn’t be real. You thought you were afraid before, but now… “Do you still find it difficult to believe me?” Your attention snapped back to your… admirer. “Perhaps you’re in need of proof, then.” You hadn’t even finished processing his words when you felt him force his lips against yours. You yelped in shock, which he took advantage of, his tongue entering your mouth. You could only tremble in horror as his mouth moved against yours. This wasn’t a kiss, this couldn’t be- kisses were supposed to feel nice, make you feel cared for and this was so horrible- it was disgusting, and terrifying, and the hands keeping you in place felt like they were burning into your flesh, you wanted him to stop touching you, to leave you alone, to do anything but this. You were desperately trying to escape his hold once again, but getting nowhere. So you did the one thing you could think of: you bit down.

Dimentio made an odd noise- something that sound sort of like a loud “ACK” and his grip loosened and you were able to scramble away from him. You created as much distance between the two of you as your battered body allowed. He had a look of disbelief- it seemed you had genuinely taken him by surprise. You both wiped blood from your mouths at the same time. Normally you would have been disgusted at the thought of having someone else’s blood anywhere near you, but you couldn’t help but think the awful glint in the jester’s eyes when he looked back up at your cowering form was a more pressing concern.

“Well, well…” he mused. “Didn’t I already say it would be unwise of you to deny me?” You tensed when he stood, and tried to get up onto your own two feet as well. He chuckled, and you could hear something much darker in his voice than before. Had you managed to upset him? What did that entail? He… liked you, so you were unlikely to be blown to smithereens with that awful party trick of his, but you were beginning to think that was a better alternative to being his… “partner” for who knows how long. Wasn’t he a god now? Would he ever die? 

Would he ever let you die?

You had managed to stand up. Your knees were bent and you were sort of hunched over, and you couldn’t keep yourself from trembling, but at least you were standing. Dimentio began to approach, and something in you decided it had enough. “S-STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!” You yelled. You were clearly panicked, but the strength of your voice took you both off guard. “KEEP YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF ME! I D-DON’T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THIS! OR YOU!” Your hands were clenched into fists, and tears streamed down your cheeks. “JUST LET ME GO! I WANT TO SEE- I want,” Your voice broke when realization hit you. “M-my friends…” they were all probably gone, weren’t they? Dimentio has won, which meant he had… you didn’t want to finish the thought. It was obvious, of course, and you should have realized sooner 

Just like that, all the fight had left you.

He was there again. You hadn’t noticed him move, but he was there. He laughed as your legs gave out, and caught you. Your hands nervously gripping the front of his cloak as the side of your face lay against his chest. “Yes, your little band. They had slipped my mind. I planned to fully dispose of them after securing you.” 

Your head shot up to look at him. “No! Please!” You blurted out. He looked at you with his ever-present grin, but continued speaking as if you hadn’t said anything.

“However, I might be willing to adjust my plans a little, provided you do something for me in exchange.”

Oh god, you knew exactly where this was going, and he knew you knew, but you still found yourself asking: “what… do I need to do?” Your voice quiet and resigned.

The fool’s smile grew. “A kiss would be lovely,” he said. “One where you do it properly, hmm? I can overlook how rude were, but only if you properly make it up to me.” You looked back down, resting your head against his chest as your entire body shuddered. Of course. You really had no choice. “So? What will it be?” You couldn’t bring yourself to say anything, so you just sheepishly nodded. The triumphant glint in his eyes was almost too much for you. Slowly, he lowered your face to yours… you quickly pecked him on the cheek, and then hid your face in the front of his cloak once again.

There was silence. Then, soft laughter, as your captor wrapped his arms tighter around you. “Oh dear, that wasn’t quite what I had in mind…” at this, you let out a fearful whimper. “I think I can let it go just this once...” You cautiously looked up once more. “After all, we have all the time in the world. You can always try again.” You paled at the thought. This… this was going to be your life now, wasn’t it? You felt him tuck some of your hair behind your ear. “Soon enough… you’ll give me everything I want.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on quotev as part of a one shot collection. I might write more at some point, either added to this or other one shots completely. Let me know if that sounds interesting!


End file.
